


Five Times Remus Caught Sirius Staring At Him

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Staring, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: He was staring at him.Again.Only a second later he was staring at James, practically killing him with the intensity of his gaze.And Remus was confused.Again.





	Five Times Remus Caught Sirius Staring At Him

**1.**

The fire was crackling in the common room, but Remus was sitting too far away to directly feel its warmth. He could see it though, and the lone source of light in the otherwise dim room was just bright enough to bother him, but no matter how much he shifted he couldn’t not see it. He wasn’t alone at this table, so he couldn’t face the other way, and thus he was subjected to an extra torturous study session, but he reckoned if something so trivial could bother him it meant not much revising would get done tonight anyway.

He sighed quietly, his gaze automatically finding the people across from him, and then the people around him, until it landed on Sirius, who was looking right at him.

But then suddenly he wasn’t. Which was strange.

Had it been his imagination?

No, Sirius had definitely been looking at him. It wasn’t uncommon for his friends to attempt to get his attention while he was doing homework, whether it was to make sure he didn’t overwork himself or to distract him because they were assholes. Remus catching Sirius staring at him wouldn’t have been weird, only Sirius tore his eyes away almost guiltily, which made it very weird indeed.

Remus was confused.

He kept his gaze on Sirius for several seconds, urging him to look up from the floor that had suddenly become very interesting, but he wouldn’t, and Remus was eventually forced to return to his books. They wouldn’t revise themselves, after all.

He was now certain Sirius hadn’t even been looking at him, but had merely happened to look down just as Remus had sort of caught his eye, which had created an illusion of observance, when in fact the only one observing had been Remus.

But there was one tiny part of him that just didn’t believe that.

**2.**

It wasn’t that he got any less attention than his three friends, but he merely chose when to get it, and if he just kept quiet he could easily blend into the background as Sirius and James and sometimes Peter took the center stage, and therefore it made it easy to realize when he was being watched.

He was currently being watched. He could feel it, but he couldn’t understand why. James was speaking, had practically not stopped since they’d all reunited after the latest Quidditch match, and even he, who technically had no interest in the game, could almost feel excitement about what he was saying. Almost. As soon as the familiar feeling of having eyes on him crept into his consciousness he couldn’t stop noticing it, and it took everything in him to not look around like a maniac in search for the culprit.

He wasn’t too sure he really wanted to know who it was.

James made a particularly funny comment about the other team, and Remus felt himself cracking up and turned to Sirius automatically to share a bright smile.

Only Sirius wasn’t smiling.

He was staring at him.

Again.

Only a second later he was staring at James, practically killing him with the intensity of his gaze.

And Remus was confused.

Again.

Lately he was always confused when Sirius was involved.

**3.**

Remus couldn’t stand still. Not that he had to, but the walk back to the castle was colder than he’d expected, and he found himself hopping rather than walking, and Sirius was very obviously finding it hilarious.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, blowing into his palms - his own fault for forgetting his gloves.

Sirius shrugged, a helpless grin on his lips. “A little. Not enough to make up a whole choreography on the spot, though.”

“Oh, shut up. We were walking around Hogsmeade for hours. I haven’t had time to properly defrost since we left.”

“Maybe Peter and James were right in not coming.”

“I don’t  _regret_ it, mind you. I just cannot appreciate it in this current moment.”

He hid the lower half of his face in his scarf, sighing in relief as it helping a little bit. There was no snow yet, but the ground was frozen, and Remus almost slipped on an icy rock he hadn’t seen.

Turning to tell Sirius to watch out, he found him staring at him again, but this time he didn’t have time to look away, but was instead forced to break eye contact as he tripped on the exact rock Remus had been trying to warn him about, and his collision with the ground was enough to make Remus forget about the staring. For now.

**4.**

Remus was drunk and Sirius was a bit blurry, but even in his drunken state he could tell that Sirius had been watching him from across the room. It didn’t stop Remus - bolder, intoxicated Remus - from stumbling over to him and settling down beside him, his eyes trying so desperately to focus on Sirius’ face in order to give him the same sort of attention he kept giving him.

“Attention?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Apparently drunk Remus didn’t know how to not say his thoughts aloud.

“He definitely doesn’t.” Sirius sounded amused, but if Remus had been sober he would’ve noticed the catch in his voice, but he wouldn’t have been able to identify it.

Remus narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do you keep staring at me, Pads? Is it because I’m not good looking?” He hated how silly he sounded. How insecure.

Bur Sirius seemed indignant by his words. “No! Merlin, Moony, that’s not it at all.”

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt the need to know, but days’ worth of silence was suddenly pouring out of his mouth. “Then what is it?”

Sirius was rubbing at his neck, which was interesting. “The opposite?”

Remus blinked, the lights and noise around him utterly distracting. “What?”

“The opposite. I find you very good looking.”

Had he been sober he would’ve seen Sirius Black blushing. Had he been sober he would’ve understood exactly what he meant. Had he been sober he would’ve been smiling like a fool.

But he did neither of those things. Instead, he blinked again, only this time he didn’t open his eyes, and instead of having a heart to heart with his friend he ended up passing out, and when he woke up the next morning Sirius was nowhere to be found.

Well, shit.

**5.**

Sirius was only staring at him now because he’d caught sight of him first, but once Remus’ eyes acknowledged him he rounded the corner as if they were mere acquaintances, and it broke Remus’ heart more than a little bit.

He quickened his pace until he was almost running, but Sirius hadn’t gotten far, as if a part of him had been wanting Remus to catch up. “Pads, wait. Sirius, come  _on_.”

Sirius stopped in his step and turned toward him with a smile so fake that it hurt. “Hey, Moony.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not.”

“ _Sirius_.”

A flash of anger found Sirius’ face, but it was gone within a second. “It’s nothing.”

“Is it because of last night? Look, I was pretty out of it and don’t remember everything I said or did, so if I offended you I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Moony. It’s… it’s me. I just said things I shouldn’t have.”

Remus licked his lips. “The good looking part?”

“Pardon?”

“You said you found me good looking.”

“Ah, so you remember.”

“How could I forget?”

Sirius furrowed his brows. “Stop messing with me.”

Remus’ heart was nearly hammering its way out of his chest, but there was no backing out now. “I’m not, I promise you.”

“What does that even mean?”

“That I’ve been waiting all year for you to say that.” A pause - where Sirius was opening and closing his mouth like a fish rather than replying- and then, “And I happen to find you extremely good looking too.”

That was all they said for now, because a friendship that strong had to turn into love slowly, carefully, but when they kissed a week later neither Remus nor Sirius regretted it.

**And one time he caught himself staring first.**

It was late, a few days before Christmas, and Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of Sirius. The dim light of the dormitory looked good on him, and Remus found himself analyzing every movement his boyfriend - boyfriend! - was making. From the way he was chewing on the inside of his cheek to the way he was drumming his fingers on his notebook to the way he turned his head and caught Remus’ gaze and- oh.

“You’re staring,” Sirius said, his voice low, his smile soft, which was a great contrast to how loudly Remus’ heart was beating at the sight of that smile.

“Am I?” he asked, barely a question.

“Uh huh.”

“I can’t really help myself.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“At least I don’t have to pretend I  _wasn’t_ watching each time I get caught.”

“Hey,” Sirius said weakly. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“Silly boy.” Remus reached out and laced their fingers together. “How could anyone resist you?”

Sirius gave his hand a squeeze. “Look who’s talking.”

“I think I’m gonna gag.”

“Shut up, Prongs.”

Staring became a natural part of their relationship, and they were both okay with it. James and Peter, on the other hand, were not, and they made sure they damn well knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
